


Could Have Been

by UncontrollableBrainOfShips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creys, F/M, this happened before the calling and also before ravus went to talk to luna in that one sad cutscene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncontrollableBrainOfShips/pseuds/UncontrollableBrainOfShips
Summary: "If everything was different back then... and I mean everything, do you think we could have had the chance?" Ravus heterochromia eyes stared to the very soul of Gentiana as his hand joined hers. Only the howl of wind could be heard as it fills the silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! Here i present my crack ship that I wish to be noticed. Let me just tell you it makes me sad what had happened to Ravus. This is how I fill the void in my heart how SE did it :''''( Please, I hope you enjoy the story!

There he waits, standing in the balcony as he watched how the reflection of water illuminates the beauty of the city. He had heard of Luna's brave proclamation of summoning the Leviathan in order to save mankind from the incoming darkness about to take Eos. That thought only made him bite his lips in anger.

Why must she throw her life away... for that boy?

It echoed in his mind many times already ever since their small fight way back in Tenebrae. He had warned her, yet she does not listen. To her big brother even. Was it wrong? He had sent letters secretly to Lunafreya about his plan to keep her safe, away from the Empire. He had put his authority and life at stake for her just so she could live. But why?

Does she not care? He does't know what goes through her mind.

Seagulls have flown over that distracted his thoughts. No, it will be alright. He hoped at least. Not only for Lunafreya's protection, but for Gentiana's as well. Her companion, even for years she had served as Lunafreya's guiding light towards to being an Oracle, he knew that the woman still deserves a complete protection by him.

It ached his heart. Truth to be told, she was very important to him. Every since childhood, he had his eyes on her. Teenage years were never that easy.

His thoughts came to an end as a creak of an opening door distracted him once again. The Commander turned around expecting it to be a soldier about to inform him that the task to dispatch his team is already set.

"Are all things rea--"

He froze.

It was Gentiana.

He did not expect a visit from her, nor a reason to be visited even. Just the woman who I was thinking, he thought. Immediately, his cold stoned heart melted at the sight of her. Her perfectly dark straight hair, the way her lips are pursed with brows furrowed as those eyes remained closed the entire time.

His gaze softened and looked down.

"Gentiana..." He softly murmured. "What brings the Oracle's Messenger here? Come to delight me with news?" His tone was deep, like how he would talk to his officials. His tone resonated the walls of the empty room. Gentiana only shook her head.

"No." She took steps closer to him. Her hands on her abdomen as it clasped one another. The same gentle yet bothered expression still reflected to her.

"I have come here for you, my Prince." Gentiana had made it to the balcony, facing the great and peaceful scenery of Altissia from the high building. Even with eyes closed, Ravus can very tell that she isn't completely _'blind'_ at this point.

Ravus however felt his stomach churn. What does she have to tell him? "Is this about my opinion of Lunafreya's decision?" He looked away, turning his head. "I am afraid I have no other mindset to think otherwise. That boy is not even ready to take the throne, nor is he even ready to take the Hydraean himself."

"The Chosen King must do what it takes to recieve her blessing and approval. For that, the fate of Eos resides with the outcome." Her voice was smooth and cold as the snow itself. Ravus found it really soothing, yet it annoyed him at how her voice felt so good in turning his thoughts to another.

"But the outcome never changes!" Ravus spat out as he faced her, a fist snapped to the marble around the balcony. Immediately, knowing whom he was talking, he takes a step back, recollecting his composure. "I am sending you and Lunafreya back to Tenebrae."

Gentiana, even with her eyes closed, expressed a strong objection to his statement. "Lord Ravus, you know very well that this has to happen. No matter what and how their fates are interjected by an obstacle, it must happe--"

"So you tell me to let her give up her life, is that it?" Gentiana only remained silent. Ravus stepped closer towards her, his eyes in pain, the long feeling he had been supressing ever since the day Lunafreya was proclaimed as the Oracle. "Lunafreya, she is the only family I have. I have done all of this for her. Do you mean that all of my efforts to keep her safe were just for nothing?!"

Ravus knew too well that whatever he spat out to contradict it, it was the truth. It was fated to happen. He cannot change what's to come... and it hurt him.

His sister... his beloved sister whom he had broken his connections with just to make the Empire look like he is with them. He was never on anyone's side. He was to his sister's, yet it pained him how he had to be part of something that he knew would, in the end, cost his sister's life.

"I will... get this right. No matter the cost..."

"Even if it cost your life?" Gentiana, upon hearing no answer from the other, had opened her eyes to gaze up to him. Those green eyes awfully and always left him in blank. They were so beautiful... like the greenery way back in Tenebrae. They remind him of how his mother would look at them as they played. It hurt to see... so he looked away.

But Gentiana's dainty and soft hand got his cheek that made him slowly made him meet her daze once again. His stomach feels funny and his heart is aching. He can only lean against it, his metallic hand under hers just to not let it slip from his cheek. How he hoped this would last forever. Her hand is so soft against his. It's funny how his is hard and cold while hers is so soft... and awfully warm.

"I have it planned out..."

"Ravus..."

"I will dispatch them as the Hydraean--"

"Ravus, please." Gentiana's brow meet as she begged him to stop. Just stop talking. No, she does not want to hear it. Even as a Messenger of the Astrals, or a goddess she was, it pained her how humans tend to sacrifice for their loved ones.

And Ravus knows what she was thinking.

"Gentiana..." He softly murmured, their distances closed as he leaned down to press his forehead to hers. "My dear Gentiana... why do you worry for me?"

Gentiana fell silent at how he had called her. It was warm and passionate. Gentiana could feel his hand locking to hers as they continued to both share the small space between them.

"I am an awful person." He whispered. "I have done things that are unforgivable, but Heaven knows how I had done them to keep my sister safe. Now, I must face the consequences of my actions... and this is the time I meet them." Gentiana listened with her thumb making small circles around his cheek.

"But before everything, even if it is unfair for someone like me to tell this now, I only want to tell you how much I care deeply for you. I am not good in words nor I am to actions to express them, but the High knows _how much_ I have already fallen for you."

Gentiana's mouth gaped a bit. She processed his confession for awhile, looking down from her lord. "Ravus... you do know how different we are. How completely different we are, not only by status, but by how we are both created. You are a mortal and I am not. We have uncountable differences to mention, but doesn't any of that bother you?"

Truth. They are different. Ravus knew all along as he was growing up to be a man how the difference was showing. She does not age, he does. She is enchanted, he wasn't.

She is complete, he isn't.

He is a broken man, yet she wasn't.

"No, I have long ignored all those fact years ago.." he sighed shakily, running a tongue over his own dried lower lip. One strand of hair then made its way to his face but Gentiana brushed it back again.

"How strange, a man like you, fall for an immortal such as I, who had lost a war and imprisoned in this body to take a task." Gentiana gave him a soft relieved smile, as she pressed her forehead back again to his. "How strange... yet heartbrokenly beautiful. How I hoped we had more time to spend, now that your feelings have showed their true colors. The gods know how you speak the truth, yet our differences are still present."

"I know..." He tightened his grip on her hand as if not wanting to let go. "I know that..." He sighed slow, then tilted his head to the side. "I am not asking you to return my feelings, but I only have one and last final request, Gentiana."

"What is it, my lord?"

"....kiss me."

Everything flashed bright as the sun met the reflection of the water again, blessing them with glitter-like lights from the water. It even reflected to Ravus' heterochromia ones. They looked like stars, they both looked so beautiful. Such selfish request, but it was beautiful request.

Gentiana's hand pulled his face, closing their distance as Ravus leaned down and wrapped his arms around her back. Gentiana had her other hand to his chest while the other cupped his own. Lips have joined and it was... delightful. It felt like the stars have blessed them. Soon Ravus' hand made its way behind her head to keep her close, almost not wanting to let go and Gentiana did not protest.

It was a sweet and soft one, almost painful to the heart that this will be their first and last. Ravus did not want to let go and so did Gentiana, so it was a debate whoever pulls away first.

Ravus was the first to do so, but as he does, he pressed her to him for a warm embrace, keeping her there as Gentiana pressed her ears to his chest.

His heart is beating with joy, she concluded. Gentiana formed the happiest of smiles, with Ravus burying his face to her neck pressing soft kisses there.

There were no needs for exchange of 'I love you' from one another. For Ravus, this was enough to know.

"Gentiana...?"

"Yes?"

Ravus pulled away from the hug a bit just to see her face.

"If everything was different back then... and I mean everything, do you think we could have had the chance?" Ravus heterochromia eyes stared to the very soul of Gentiana as his hand joined hers. Only the howl of wind could be heard as it fills the silence.

"If I were allowed to be honest.. I do hope we have." Gentiana looked up to him and Ravus only buried himself to her hands as they cupped his face.


End file.
